A Walk in the Cemetery
by FlaringFriendlyLover
Summary: Cath feels like going back to a place that brings her both joy and sadness after fifteen years of not being there.


Cathy walked by the places where people had been buried. She was thinking about how…their family and friends of each had taken the news of their loved one dead. She wondered what it had been like for them when they stood on that ground, watching that person being buried… Maybe, it had rained, or maybe it had been a really sunny day. Who knew?

She looked up to note how the day was and noticed that there were clouds covering the sky as far as she could see. They were a light and bright gray, going along with the shiver making wind. She wrapped her coat around her closer and started for a jog toward the grave she was looking for. Of course, she knew precisely where it was. Even though the cemetery was twenty acres in size and almost all of the land was covered in ruins due to an avalanche of a nearby mountain save for the cleared roads that would allow at least two cars by at the same time, she couldn't possibly forget where it was. No matter how much it had withheld and taken over fifteen years, she still knew the exact place of where her own loved one was buried.

As soon as it came to view, she ran as fast as she could to it. Once she got there, being in front of it with her eyes cast downward where he should be, she recalled the moments of the experience of it all.

The Commander had simply told her, "He died. Get your things and get to him to send him wherever you like," in a monotone voice. The way he'd said it sent chills down her spine. It was a cold voice, as if it belonged to someone with a heart of pure and indestructible ice.

Of course, she'd known his mission was dangerous. She knew there was a possibility he wouldn't be back with life. Though, it didn't occur to him that he would die then. It seemed that there was still much more he could do. The Commander didn't tell her how he died, but it hadn't mattered to her at that moment.

The next day, she was coming back to Earth the same day she'd left to get him. Her friends accompanied her, but they'd gotten shocked when they saw her face was without a trace of emotion. She'd looked like a robot that wasn't turned on.

Three days later, it had come the time to bury him. She had gotten so used to the earthly customs that she wanted to bury him. He'd never said what he wanted to be done to him if he died, so she made sure to leave him in the best place possible.

Now, the burial was the clearest thing in her mind, even now at twenty-eight. She knew it would be the thing that would always stay in her mind for as long as she lived.

She had taken the same path that she had taken just now to get to the place she'd chosen. It wasn't off to the side neither of the cemetery nor too close to the middle along with the other graves. Of in the distance, she could see then the huge mountains that had turned bright green due to the gallons of rain that had poured on it over and over on the past weeks since it had been hurricane season. Upward, the sky was as bright as her eyes on a great day. There were a few clouds in sight, but it would be somewhat of a miracle if it rained.

As she'd looked around, she saw all of her family there and lots and lots of their friends. She leaned close to Danny while they started to bring him down to be buried. She wanted to stay strong like, she knew that she had too. It was as if the world hated her more as tears fell down, and they didn't stop no matter how much she tried and no matter how much she wiped them off.

She could feel her throat burn, the sun trying to blind her with its rays, too, so she turned away from her grandfather and dug her head onto Danny's shoulder and hugged him while sobbing now. He wrapped his arms around her as some tears fell from his eyes as well.

The time it took to bury him had taken around five or seven minutes, but to her, it was like they were standing there, crying, for an hour. She wanted to end it, but she didn't want to see him go. The thing that totally su-…that was completely and just horrible, in her opinion, was that, she didn't feel like he'd left. She didn't feel at all like there was any change at all. She knew she was really sad because she _knew_ he had died, but it had been like… like he was still there with her.

When they had let them say goodbye to him before they started to bury him, she'd refused, refused, refused. That had been when the tears started to come out more. She guessed now that maybe that was a reason why she still didn't feel like he'd gone, but she'd most likely never know.

After they finished burying him, Danny had gone to say bye to some of her relatives and friends who were leaving. She turned to Danny's girl friend who had accompanied them through with this through these days and gave her a sad smile. "At least the day's beautiful today," Cathy had said, earning her an unwanted hug from her, but she still hugged her back and gave out a sad sigh.

Now, she was alone, looking down at the grave with her grandpa's name and dates and all that junk. She was giving it a smile, but it wasn't sad nor was it happy either. It was simply a smile that was trying it's best to tell the dead loved one that was underground of her that she missed him more than he could possibly imagine.

**Stephan: I can't believe you didn't break down crying with this.**

**Me: *Whacks him with a metal bat and gives him a death glare***

**Stephan: OW much! *Rubs his head with an annoyed look on his face***

**Me: XP *Turns to the audience* Hey, well, all I can say for this is that I've been wanting to write something like it since summer, which was when my grandpa died, so yeah. I haven't really felt like myself lately, so I decided to write this to let some feelings out. Hope y'll liked it…^^**


End file.
